The Last Part Of Her
by ONIX-21
Summary: Sequel to ‘His Face, Her Eyes’. One-shot. Severus Snape reminisces about meeting baby Harry while grieving for Lily. Not Lily/Snape or Severitus.


**Title: **The Last Part Of Her

**Summary: **Sequel to 'His Face, Her Eyes'. One-shot. Severus Snape reminisces about meeting baby Harry while grieving for Lily.

**A/N: **This was written 27th December 2009. I was just wondering what might have happened after the attack at Godric's Hollow and how Snape would have reacted to it. It is very out of character for Snape but so was the first one-shot.

* * *

'**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named defeated at Godric's Hollow' **

That was the headline that greeted Severus Snape as he unrolled the Dailey Prophet on the morning of November 1st. He was sitting in shock at the kitchen table at his home. Hope and relief rushed through him after reading the title of the article; finally the Dark Lord had been destroyed. He was also quite proud to learn that it was at Godric's Hollow that Voldemort had met his end because it must mean that Lily Potter had played a part in his defeat. But Snape's heart turned to ice as he read the article.

'_Yes, it's true, the war is over, the wizarding world is safe at last, You-Know-Who has been vanquished. It is widely known that he had been hunting James and Lily Potter for some time now but last night on Halloween, he found them. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named entered the Potter home and murdered James Potter as he tried to protect his wife and baby son Harry James Potter._

_The Dark Lord found Lily Potter in young Harry's nursery, placing herself in the way of his wand to protect her son, but she too was sadly struck down. Then something incredible happened, as the Dark Lord fired the killing curse at young Harry Potter instead of being killed Harry defeated You-Know-Who by somehow sending the Unforgivable curse rebounding back at him. _

_The only injury the youngest Potter suffered was a lightening bolt shaped cut in the middle of his forehead. Not only has Harry Potter destroyed the most evil wizard of all time but he also remains the only wizard to ever have survived the killing curse. He is the saviour of the wizarding world and shall forever be known as The-Boy-Who-Lived._

_**For more on the attack on the Potters – p5.**__'_

Snape sat completely still for a moment absorbing everything he had just read before breaking down in grief. The Dark Lord is gone but so is Lily. Beautiful, kind, sweet Lily and poor Harry. That sweet little baby had witnessed his parent's murders. He is so young. _'Will he even remember them when he grows up?'._ He wondered.

It had been about a year since Snape and his old friend were reunited, when Lily had brought her newborn son to his classroom at Hogwarts.

They had gotten along well that day and Lily had been back to visit with Harry every few weeks since. Snape had been given glimpses of Harry growing up over the past year.

When Lily would visit she would tell him all about when Harry had said his first word and about the toy broomstick Harry's mutt Godfather Sirius Black had gotten for him. Snape lived for her visits, he loved being around her, talking to her, hearing her laugh and watching her face light up as she talked about her son.

Lily would often talk about her hopes and dreams for Harry. About how she hoped he would inherit her brains and that he would be successful at school and at whatever career he chose. But most of all she wanted Harry to be happy, as long as he would be doing something he loved then she would be happy for him.

Now Snape realised that Lily would never have the chance to see her son grow up, to see him ride his first bike, to meet and interrogate his first girlfriend, to take him on his trip to Diagon Alley to get his Hogwarts supplies for the first time or to see him ride away on the Hogwarts Express.

Snape could not believe that he would never see her again. That she won't walk through the door with a smile on her face and her son in her arms. And Harry. . .

Even though Harry is James Potter's son, Snape has always enjoyed seeing him, playing with him and seeing those sparkling green eyes, so much like his mother's, shining as he smiled.

Snape probably won't see Harry again until he starts attending Hogwarts, it will be years before Snape gets to see Lily's eyes again but by then Harry will look even more like James and may be just as arrogant, but he does not care, as long as there is something of Lily in the boy then it will be worth it, for as long as there is some part of Lily still in this world then there is something worth fighting for.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
